Love Child
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: ***On Hiatus*** Vincent and Lucrecia are in love. But when she conceives his child, her fear pushes her to do something she will soon regret.
1. Ch I: The Beginning of the End

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

**This is my first VincentXLucrecia Fic. It's sort of a challenge between me and Aerith Mon-Kishu. The challenge is: Prove that Vincent is Sephiroth's father, so our stories are probably going to have similarities. I'm curious to see how this will pan out, so bear with me please^^ If anyone is familiar with my stories, then you probably know I'm terrible at planning and mostly just start and see where I end up...that's why the Angel's Heir was so bizzare XD **

**So anyways, I used some stuff from the cutscenes from Dirge of Cerberus, and used them along with my own ideas. **

**So anyway, let's get on with it! **

* * *

Love Child

Chapter I: The Beginning of the End

Vincent walked hastily down the hallway toward the helipad. He'd been given the assignment of looking after a particular scientist who was currently working on a top secret project. A certain amount of excitement welled up inside of him as he thought about how privileged he was to be chosen for the task.

The person he'd been assigned to assist in particular was Dr. Lucrecia Cresent, one of the youngest scientists on the team and also one of the most brilliant minds ShinRa had to offer. She was a member of a three-person team, consisting of herself as well as Dr. Gast and Dr. Hojo. Vincent was more than ready to meet her and get started with his mission.

He was headed to the small village of Nibelheim, located on the Western Continent. There was a secluded manor there where the team was conducting their research in private.

"Shinra Manor." Vincent muttered as he read over the notes he was given in briefing. The manor would be his home during the duration of his visit and he was halfway excited to be staying there; it would be a nice break from his dull grey apartment at the ShinRa building and the small town could serve as a quiet retreat from the hustle and bustle of Midgar. He was going to treat it like a much needed vacation on his off-time.

* * *

As the helicopter buzzed over the dark Nibel Mountain Range, Vincent felt his nerves spike up. He leaned over the window and watched as they landed, not on a helipad, but just an open space barely large enough for them. A sloppy, wet springtime snow had fallen recently and the helicopter kicked it up into a miniature blizzard as Vincent stepped to the ground. Grabbing his bag, he headed for the house, only to be greeted by a man in white lab coat who was being blown around by the wind, shielding his face from the debris with a clipboard.

"Dr. Feramis Gast!" The man introduced himself eagerly, reaching out to shake Vincent's hand. "It's a pleasure!"

Vincent said nothing as he followed him into the house. As they entered the dry, still warmth, Gast turned to him once more and extended his hand again. "Perhaps I should have waited until we were inside. I am Dr. Gast."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent Valentine."

"It's a pleasure to have you supervising our project." Gast offered a sincere smile and Vincent was obliged to return it. "Let me introduce you the rest of the team." He led him to a library located at the far end of the house.

Gast entered first, so as to present him formally to the group. "Ah, Lucrecia!" He looked around, "Where is Hojo?"

"Oh, he's retired to his lab." Her voice was wonderful to Vincent's ears; it had a musical upswing and it made him eager to see her face.

"What a pity…Well, at any rate, I'm pleased to announce that our associate from the Turks has arrived." Gast turned and patted Vincent's shoulder, prompting him to enter.

As Vincent entered, he was immediately met with the sweet, angelic face of Lucrecia Crescent. He'd expected her to be lovely, but he found her far lovelier than what had been prior described to him. Her long brown hair was tied almost carelessly back with a faded yellow scarf and she was dressed elegantly in a blue ruffled blouse and a dark blue asymmetrical skirt over which she wore a white lab coat. Around her neck hung a silver pendant and her left ankle was adorned with a silver anklet, which sparkled beautifully against her crimson kitten heels. Of course, her looks were of no consequence when it came to the point of his business there, but it certainly didn't hurt.

Vincent instantly realized that he was gawking and corrected himself promptly. "Vincent Valentine, reporting for duty, ma'am…I've been assigned your protection."

Lucrecia's face fell. She dropped her head and felt her heart slam against her ribs. "No…why would they…send his…?" She gasped softly.

Confused by her reaction, Vincent leaned toward her, "Excuse me?"

Lucrecia remembered herself promptly. "Oh, I apologize, this is the first time I ever met anyone from the Turks." She took a breath, "Lucrecia Crescent, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine."

Her face softened into a tender smile which at first seemed forced, but as she continued to smile, it soon became real.


	2. Chapter II: The Next Step

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Sorry it's been a good minute, I've been ridiculously busy with my job and I'm entirely burned out of creativity...-_- I've also been ill off and on lately (I even got sent home early today because of it), so here's chapter two. **

* * *

**Love Child**

**Chapter II: The Next Step**

Lucrecia couldn't believe that Shinra would send Grimoire's son to be her bodyguard. But then…she really could believe it; Shinra was heartless in such a way. Though more than likely it was just a coincidence.

She brushed out her long chestnut hair and mulled over her thoughts of Vincent's presence. He seemed nice enough, about her age, and was quite handsome. He'd expected no less; she'd heard the women at ShinRa gossip about what a beautiful man Vincent Valentine of the Turks was. He was one of the best she'd heard, though he was young and eager to prove himself. Perhaps he'd be good company at least; it seemed futile to resist getting to know him.

Perhaps she'd have a moment to chat with him. But…did he know… about her responsibility for his father's death? The Turks were known to be assassins as well as bodyguards…perhaps he was really there to kill her. What an absurd idea! If he was going to murder her she'd not have had time to stew over the matter.

At any rate, she was going to bed. Her mind would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

Vincent peered at Lucrecia as she worked. He watched her nimble fingers type and her eyes dart back and forth over the monitor screens. He even took notice of how she chewed on her bottom lip as she was in deep deliberation. He also noticed how she fiddled with her hair and tugged on it when she'd had a sudden thought.

He'd not meant to stare, but he found himself realizing it was for the worst when a nasal, irritated voice disturbed his observation.

"It's very rude to stare." The voice was almost hateful…condescending. "I don't believe we have been introduced.

Vincent stood upright coming face to face with a man with a frown dragging down his face. He wore a pair of large spectacles and his long black hair was pulled back into a messy, greasy-looking ponytail. This man looked a little older than he, but perhaps it was due to that blasted scowl making his face appear stressed and worn.

"No, Sir. Vincent Valentine, a pleasure to meet you." Vincent put out his hand politely.

The man just brushed him off and made a sound like he was clearing his throat. "Professor Hojo," He said matter-of-factly, "I assume you've met Doctor Crescent?" He turned an almost possessive eye toward Lucrecia, who stood oblivious to him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't get to comfortable, uh…Victor…"

"Vincent."

"Whatever…just follow your orders and remain professional."

"Most certainly." Vincent was a bit confused by what Hojo was getting at, but thought it best not to press the issue.

He continued to observe as Prof. Hojo worked alongside, Dr. Crescent. Though he'd just met the Professor, he couldn't help but feel awkward and perhaps a little unnerved in his company. Hojo had a presence about him that Vincent would rather not know, but due to his position, had no choice but to be subject to the man's scrutiny.

When Vincent set to eat his lunch that day, Lucrecia happened by him. She paused in the doorway and sighed thoughtfully as she turned to approach him.

"Vincent?" Her voice was soft and delicate.

"Oh, Dr. Crescent, ma'am." Vincent straightened up.

"Lucrecia, please." She corrected with a smile.

"Lucrecia." Vincent reiterated, his own mouth tugging up into an awkward grin.

"I'd like to apologize for Hojo, earlier. He's not exactly used to outsiders entering our labs…Also, he's a little mean to everyone…so…don't take it too personally." Her tone was sincere and conveyed her deepest regrets. Though, due to this, it seemed to Vincent that she had something weighing heavily on her mind…something that had absolutely nothing to do with Hojo's behavior.

"It's alright; I'd expected as much from somebody here. It's not necessarily a kind realization for someone to impede on your territory."

"No, I suppose it's not." Lucrecia sighed heavily, her breath whispering through the air and striking against Vincent's face…she was not standing that closely to him, but they were sitting so perfectly still that in that moment, the slightest breeze was like a gust from a hurricane.

Vincent gazed up at her face and found in her deep brown eyes the desire to speak further, however, the way she pressed her lips together suggested that she would not say what it was she wished to. He noticed her twisting her hands together, as if she were searching for the right words, but they did not come.

"Lucrecia,"

Her name from his lips startled her momentarily.

"Is something wrong?" He put his snack to his side and stood. He began to reach out to her, as if to stabilize her lest she fall, but she recoiled.

"No." She gasped suddenly. "I'm fine, I really must return to work now." With an abrupt about-face, Lucrecia continued down the hall toward her lab.

Vincent watched after her until she was no longer in view. All that remained of her was her perfume lingering in the air until it too vanished, and all of Vincent's hair stood on end. His stomach churned and tossed away the rest of his sandwich.

* * *

Lucrecia rested her forehead in her hand. For some reason, she was suddenly having problems concentrating. Her heart thundered horribly in her chest, testing her will to go on. Why did ShinRa have to send _him?_ It's not that she didn't like Vincent; he was nice enough…but…just looking at him filled her troubled soul with such remorse, the greatest sense of sadness she'd had yet to feel.

Such unbearable guilt…

"Ah, Lucrecia." Gast said as he entered the lab. "I've brought you some coffee." He placed a mug on the desk beside her. "How's your work coming along?"

"I…I don't know…" She sighed heavily.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" Gast leaned over to look at her face, but Lucrecia just looked away from him.

"I'm fine."

"Look at me, Lucrecia."

She turned her tired eyes up to him.

"You look absolutely exhausted." He observed thoughtfully. "You know, you've been working almost nonstop for days, perhaps you should take a few days off."

"And what would I do with a day off?" She snubbed the suggestion almost playfully, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps you could visit Costa Del Sol for a week, or just relax in your bed for a while. It's totally up to you."

"Perhaps." She yawned heavily.

"You know, I'm sure Vincent would be good company on a small vacation." Gast prodded.

"What are you implying?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need to catch a break, and while you're at it, you should get to know the man you'll be working with." He smiled reassuringly and left her to her work.

* * *

"She's quite beautiful." Hojo said almost too gently as he observed the unnervingly elegant creature in the stasis tank.

"I suppose so." Gast said as he scanned her vitals. "She's doing very well. At this rate, we'll be able to continue on to the next phase of the experiment sooner than we'd expected."

"Excellent." Hojo tore his eyes away from the tank. Pushing his glasses further up on his nose, he approached his associate.

Both men gazed into the tank at the woman. Her long silver hair hung down over her shoulders, her grey-blue skin glowed beneath the lamps of the laboratory. Her face was serene, though somehow it was frightening at the same time. Her eyes were open, though she did not appear to be able to see...or atleast she did not respond to any movement before her.

"This woman is the key to the Promised Land." Gast whispered after a few moments. "Shinra will be pleased with our progress."

"He will only be pleased if we succeed."

"Now that she is completely stabilized, we'll to have to select a willing subject."

"All in good time."

* * *

"So...can I ask what your part is in the Jenova Project?" Vincent questioned Lucrecia as he watched her work.

She remained silent for a moment, as if deliberating something deeply in her mind. Lucrecia gulped and sighed, "I'm not exactly a part of the Jenova project." She corrected gently, I'm actually here conducting my own separate research. She closed a few file folders and returned them to their proper places. After a brief moment of silence, she turned abruptly to Vincent. "Have you ever heard of Chaos?"

"Chaos? You mean, mayhem?"

"No...I mean, the Chaos Gene."


End file.
